Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 4
''Episode 4 ''is the fourth episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. It first aired on August 31, 2016. 4th Day - Daytime Effie: ''Attention please, we are announcing that 'The Feast' has started. The Cornucopia has been furnished with food, drinks, medicines and other useful things. Let the fortune be with you!'' Swamp Crim: 'Oh my fucking God, I left that stupid Cornubitch yesterday and now I have to go back again. '''Wubbzy: '''I will go, I shall destroy ISIS. '''Crim: '''Wubbzy, when will you fucking understand there are no ISIS members here. '''Wubbzy: '''1) I'm Linda Clarke, 2) There are, Bela and Fearless Diva were part of them. '''Crim: '''Whatevs, let's go to the Feast. ''Into the Woods - 1 Alex stands up. He was ready to go the Feast but he has to be fast, or the others will kill him. 'Alex: '''I have like, no fucking weapon. '''Jack: '''No swearing. I'm still trying to contact YandereDev. '''Alex: '''Dude, how many times do I- '''Jack: '''Ugh, take this wooden spear and try not to die, I would like something else to eat. '''Alex: '''What, do I have to do all the work? '''Jack: '''Yes, you're my slave. ''Into the Woods - 2 Amy, Tom and Blaire were walking towards The Feast '' '''Tom: '''Is that bitch dead '''Blair: '''What the fuck, don't you remember she stayed at the cave? '''Amy: '''She'll probably be eaten by a bear or something '''Tom: '''Let's hope. At the Cornucopia ''Crim and Wubbzy arrived at the Cornucopia. It was full just like the first day. '' '''Crim: '''We're alone, let's go! ''Before doing anything else, the Cornucopia blows up. 'Wubbzy: '''Fuck you Criminal '''Crim: '''What the fuck. ''Red Cougar blew everything up. Jason and Kitty also arrived. 'Kitty: '''YASS! THANK YOU BABE! '''Red Cougar: '''You're welcome, love. ''Kitty and Red Cougar kiss 'Jason: '''It wasn't supposed to end like this. '''Red Cougar: '''There was wine... Claire would've been so happy. '''Crim: '''Oh my fucking God, we wasted the morning to go to this goddamn Feast, I'm done, bitch I'm going home. ''Crim runs away. 'Kitty: '''Fuck, we didn't have to let her run away. '''Wubbzy: '''You two are members of ISIS. I shall destroy you. '''Kitty: '''Shit is going down, Linbitch. '''Jason: '''Umm I have to go to the bathroom. ''Jason runs away but Kitty throws an explosive and blows him up. 'Red Cougar: '''ALLAHU AKBAR! '''Kitty: '''It's a bit late but still exciting as fuck. '''Wubbzy: '''I knew it, you are ISIS members. In the name of Linda Clarke, I WILL DESTROY YOU! '''Kitty: '''I don't think so bitch. ALLAHU AKBAR! ''Wubbzy tries to hit Kitty with his knife but Red Cougar and the girl throws two explosives and Wubbzy gets blown up. 'Red Cougar: '''Well baby, let's go rest. That was an awesome day. '''Kitty: '''Yup. Everything went fine and two bitches died. ----------------''That night, 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * '''JASON - DISTRICT 6 * WUBBZY - DISTRICT 5 ----------------'''Alex: '''Blotter died? Guess I'll be joining him soon... Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games